


Life with Ryan

by raytatay



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raytatay/pseuds/raytatay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Ryan and I goes back quite a ways, actually. It's kind of a long one, but I think it's a good story. Yes, obviously it's a love story.<br/>(Reader insert, first person)<br/>(Sorry the title is kinda lack luster. Can't think of anything better right now.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings and Ends

The story of Ryan and I goes back quite a ways, actually. It's kind of a long one, but I think it's a good story. Yes, obviously it's a love story.

It started in college in good ol' Georgia. I don't really miss Georgia honestly. It was too hot, and nothing really good there. That's why I moved to Texas. I mean, besides that Ryan had invited me to be his roommate. But let's not get ahead of ourselves. So, we went to the same college, and we shared a freshman orientation class. He sat next to me, and had on glasses, a plain green shirt and jeans. I smiled, and he smiled back. His smooth brown hair seemed to shine under the bright ceiling lights.

"Hi there." He greeted me.

"Hello."

"What's your name?" We both said, and we laughed. I noticed his laugh was very unique, quiet and lighthearted, but genuine.

"You first," he insisted, gesturing with his hand.

"Alright, I'm (Y/N)."

"Nice to meet you, (Y/N), I'm Ryan."

After that we learned some basics about each other; I found that Ryan had a computer-related major (I don't quite remember because he changed it a few times). I realized we wouldn't have many classes together because I was a biology major, however the following semester we shared a math class. He lived in the same dorm building as myself, and the second semester I started going to him whenever I needed math help.

Where our friendship really began was one night we attempted to study together. His roommates were assholes but thankfully that night they got trashed at someone else's place. Needless to say, we both enjoyed the peace and quiet.

I saw him scratch his head and correct his glasses as he looked over one of our sample problems. He started to scribble something down but erased it.

"Maybe if I square y and move x to the other..."

"I was just trying that... It doesn't work. Ugh, this fucking problem..." Ryan sighed.

I looked at the time. "You know what, let's drop this for a while. We've been going at this for like an hour and a half."

Ryan looked at it a bit longer, but finally nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

"And I'm kinda hungry. Anything open by now?" I asked. It was getting late.

"Well, that pizza place down the street always runs late night."

"Sounds good to me."

We decided on a cheese pizza and a meat lovers pizza, then we both sat on Ryan's bed. Ryan walked over to his roommates side and grabbed up a game from his near empty shelf, then turned on his xbox.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Well, the best kind of study break involves shooting some heads off, I'd say. Especially after that math problem." Ryan said, offering the other controller. I smirked up at him, taking it.

"I like the way you think. But don't let me win, because I'm gonna beat you fair and square, asshole."

Ryan raised an eyebrow at me. "Damn, I didn't think you'd be such a.."

"Lady?" I finished for him, giving him a wink. "Sit down and prepare to get your ass handed to you."

Ryan shook his head and laughed. "We'll see about that."

Well, I certainly kicked his ass in those games. And he was quite surprised, to say the least. Before we knew it, it was nearly 3 am and we'd just finished a tough round of halo. We both laughed when we realized what time it was, and with no more studying time available, I said goodnight to him.

"We have to do this again sometime. But preferably not before a test..." Ryan said, and I laughed.

"Sure."

And so we did. One particular night, I was near dead tired, playing some more games with him on the weekend and in between matches I must have fallen asleep. But when I woke up, I was in my room.

He carried me.

And I didn't realize until later how adorable I truly thought that was.

...

A few years later, we were still good friends, actually best friends, and as I was going hard finishing up my biology major, Ryan had finally found his niche in theatre at another college. He wasn't far, so we still had some weekends together. And one weekend, he approached me with an offer.

"Hey," he says, leaning against the door frame of my single dorm room, having yet to actually come side.

"Hey. Won't you come in already, ya idiot?"

"Actually, I was only really swinging by, but I wanted to ask you about something."

"Okay, go for it."

"Well, I'm thinking after we finish our degrees, we leave this shit state and go live in Texas. There's some good job opportunities out there for me... And I don't really want to go alone..." He said, starting to look shy all of the sudden, his hand going to scratch the back of his neck. "Cuz, I mean, I think you'd make an awesome roommate. I know, it's a lot to think about, but just please consider."

He smiled down towards me. I vaguely noted how good these past few years had been on him. He finally grew into his body more fully, a towering 6ft tall, looking more manlier than ever, and I had to admit, pretty damn attractive. But he wasn't really my "type," not that I realized at the time. I kind of had a phase where I dated a few "bad boys." Thankfully Ryan set me straight on more than one occasion. Including that girl I was kind of "dating" for a while.

"Well?" He prompted.

"Well..." I said. "I'll think about it."

He nodded and then said goodbye.

I had a lot to think about at the time. It wasn't like me to just move on a whim. I mean, it wasn't the first time I'd moved. My parents moved around quite a bit, but never to another state. I didn't know what they'd think, especially when Ryan and I would only be roommates. It seemed a weird situation to describe to parents like mine who needed a really good reason to get them to let me do big things, like when I'd gotten to go on that road trip with Ryan and a few others to Disney world, playing it off as "a trip with the girls to relax for once."

This was something serious, and even if I was an adult and could do what I want regardless what my parents think, it was more of did I see myself starting my next chapter in life in a whole new state, living with my best friend?

But, you know what? I needed that change in my life. So the next day I called him and told him yes.

...

Ryan was smiling when I opened the door to my dorm. "I knew I'd get you."

I rolled my eyes. "I mean, why wouldn't I miss out on a whole new life in Texas with my best friend?"

He laughed that wonderful laugh. "I'm glad. But this in no way means were "moving in together" like couples do."

Now I was laughing. "Of course not. That's gross. You're practically like my brother."

"Seriously, though, I'm really excited for this."

I smiled, nodding. "Me too." And honestly, even then I couldn't think of a more perfect person to be my roommate. He looked around to see the half packed boxes and bags. There was still two more weeks to go until the semester was officially over.

"Oh, hey I grabbed your mail." He said, handing me the envelopes. One was just a school flyer, the other was from the grad school I applied to in Texas. I applied as soon as Ryan had proposed the rooming offer, and I'd had my eye on it for a while even before.

"Oh my god, Ryan..."

"I know. Open it already so we can find out!" He cheered, pulling me to the couch to sit down.

"I didn't expect them to respond so quickly."

"Well, better sooner than later, right?"

"Yeah," I said, absentminded now that I had the letter in my hand. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, and when I opened them, I saw Ryan's blue eyes watching me, encouraging me without needed to say words. "Alright here we go... No, no, you read it!" I said, shoving the papers in his hands.

"Oh no, you've got to do this." He handed them back, then held my hand, his expression turning serious. "No matter what, I'm so proud of you, (y/n)."

I smiled, nearly wanting to cry. His voice was so soothing, and his words were so sincere. So, with a slightly uneasy sigh, I opened up the letter and read it out loud.

"Dear (y/n)." I let out another nervous sigh. "We would... like to formally congratulate you on your acceptance into our program!" I cheered the last part, jumping up from the couch as Ryan joined me, jumping and then pulling me into a warm, excited hug.

"I told you, I told you!" He cheered, and I muffled an "I know" into his chest. "I'm so happy for you! Oh, how exciting!" He beamed, and I looked up to his smiling face and let out an excited giggle.

"I know. Wow, just... That's all I can say." I said. “Holy shit, they’re offering me a free ride for my accomplishment, so long as my final grades stay good as well.”

“That’s amazing! You know what this deserves?”

“What?” I asked, curious as to what he had in mind.

He smirked. “Let’s go out to a nice restaurant. My treat.” He said. I raised an eyebrow at him.

“James Ryan Haywood, are you asking me out on a date?”

“Fuck no,” He laughed. “I just want to take my friend out for a good night, well deserved.”

I smiled. “I appreciate that. But I kinda have to study…” I started. He gave me a look.

“You already started studying, I think one night out won’t hurt. It’s just dinner.” He said. I only said it because I didn’t feel he had to pay for a fancy dinner, as nice as it sounded. “Come on, you know you want to stuff your face with the most expensive food on the menu for one night.”

I smirked. “Alright, alright, fine. But then you’re gonna leave me alone.”

“Until you need me to help you with your flashcards…” He said, twirling his keys as I pulled on my shoes. I rolled my eyes at him.

“Just shut up and take me out, you asshole.” He smirked as I exited and he followed behind.

…

It was a lovely dinner, and we both talked excitedly about the move. Ryan said he was going to apply for a position as a web designer for whoevers hiring. I asked him if he'd be enjoying himself doing stuff like that, he just shrugged and said "whatever makes me some good money." I nodded. I just hoped he wouldn't be miserable.

So, we went through finals week and I felt pretty damn good about how I did on the exams. The weekend brought about an outing with some of my colleges and friends to the club for drinks and fun. Ryan wasn't there because he didn't like alcohol or clubs for that matter, and he stayed in his old apartment with all his boxes packed up, promising he'd come get me when I needed him, I rolled my eyes and said "I don't need you," jokingly.

The night was a blur of dancing, laughing and lots of shots (which half of them were free thanks to the nice looking guys at the bar). And I might have kissed a few guys and girls but I was just a happy girl.

I vaguely remember Ryan driving me home, then I stumbled into his apartment. He made a smart ass comment of some sort and that's all I remember from that night.

I woke up not in my bedroom, not in my dorm at all and after getting past the spinning and pain in my head, I realized I was in Ryan's apartment, some boxes stacked on either side of the bed.

I rolled out of bed and heard sounds coming from the kitchen, then the deep voice of Ryan's, humming a melody.

"Ah, there she is. Party girl arrises!" He said, chuckling as I leaned against a counter.

"Work hard, play hard." I smirked, and he laughed. “Anyway, thanks for getting me last night. I hope I wasn’t too drunk to handle.”

“Nah,” He said, waving his hand. “You weren’t bad at all really. It didn’t take you long to pass out anyway. Fifteen minutes on the couch and you were out.”

I laughed. “I wish I could actually fall asleep that fast sober. But you didn’t have to carry me to your bed and put yourself on the couch. This is your place…”

“And you’re my guest and soon to be roommate. I like taking care of people I care about. Besides, half of the nights insomnia keeps me from fully enjoying my bed anyway.” He said, shrugging. I frowned a bit because I hated how he had those sleeping problems. “Don’t worry about it, it’s just the way my body’s built,” He said, reading my face easily.

“Well, what’s your plan today?” I asked.

He chuckled. “Work, again.”

“Ugh, right. That should be fun.”

“Thankfully my last week, though. Hopefully gonna be doing some actual good shit once we’re in Texas.”

“Let’s hope. I mean, you’re really good at interviews and a natural people person. I’m sure you’ll get a great job.” I smiled, patting him on the shoulder.

“Yeah, let’s hope. I’ll take you to your dorm.”

“Thanks, hun.”

“Hun?” He raised an eyebrow at me.

I shook my head. “Sorry. Don’t know where that came from. It’s nothing.”

“Are you still drunk?” This earned him a punch in the arm.

“Shut the fuck up, Haywood.”


	2. Get a Hold of Yourself

It was moving out day. Ryan had packed all his stuff in a truck the day before, and he helped me put all my stuff, which wasn’t too much anyway, in it. We were both excited. It was the beginning of our new lives. It was a little scary, to be honest, because essentially we’re starting real life, the actual start of adulthood. A few days earlier I saw my family for the last time before our move, and probably for a while. My mother started to cry, which made me cry too, but they were all happy for me to be moving on to bigger things. They liked Ryan, too, even if we weren’t dating, they were glad he was going to be my roommate. Still, my mother whispered to me about snatching him up before some other lady got a hold of him, he’s a keeper. I laughed and told her I’ll find someone of my own. He really is an awesome guy, though, very much husband material.

Before long, the room was empty save for the furniture that stayed in the dorm, left naked and the sound of Ryan clearing his throat echoed against the room’s empty walls. “Well, I think that’s everything.”

“You gonna miss this place?” He asked, knowing very well it was too cramped for my style.

“Hell no,” I said, laughing. I did a double check of the bathroom, closet and scanned the room. Everything was ready to go. We both grabbed boxes and walked them to the truck parked by the curb. Ryan grabbed the last box, and I rubbed my hands together, then let them fall to either of my hips, looking back and forth at the now completely empty room. “That’s it. I’ll meet you at the truck, just gonna hand off my keys.”

“Okay.” He said, turning to leave and after a salute to the room, I turned off the light and closed the door behind me.

…

I was lightly shook awake when we were in Ryan’s car at a gas station next to the highway.

“You want anything?” He asked, pointing his head in the direction of the convenience store. I blinked my eyes a few times, getting myself to make my brain wake up enough to form a response.

“Actually, water would be great.”

“Sure thing.” He said, going off toward the store. I watched the numbers change on the screen of the gas pump, the tank getting filled. I yawned and stretched out, and as I brought my arms back down I pulled out my phone and texted my sister and parents updating them that, yes, we were still traveling. However, we were certainly stopping at a hotel before it got too late so we could get some proper sleep and be ready for the next day. Ryan returned, handing me my water before pulling the nozzle out of the car. Then he got back in and started up the car.

“I’m still good for a while, next pit stop you mind switching?”

“No problem.” Then I looked out the window as we pulled back onto the highway, Ryan changing the radio station a few times.

At some point during the drive we chatted about random things, then the latest gaming news, and then a song came on the radio we both loved and ended up singing it together, and I tried to harmonize as best I could. The long drive wasn't bad at all, and the beds at the first hotel were really comfy.

After the second day of driving, however, the hotel we stayed at happened to be pretty well reserved...

"Sorry, there are no more two bed rooms available. However, we have a nice single bed room with a queen sized bed, and a couch too." The receptionist said. Ryan looked over his shoulder to me.

"You okay with that?" He asked me, and I shrugged.

"It's just for the night, it should be fine."

He nodded, handing his credit card over to reserve the room for the night. We settled in and I took a look around the room. The bed was big and just as comfy looking as the last bed she stayed in. The couch, however, didn't look as comfy. And when I sat down on it, I realized just how small and uncomfortable it really was.

"I'll sleep on the couch, don't worry." Ryan said after he plugged in his phone to charge.

"But, Ryan, this couch can _not_ fit you at all." I said. He is 6 feet tall for crying out loud, and the couch was only big enough to comfortably sleep a preteen.

"I'll be fine."

"No," I insisted, I don't know why I was arguing it so much honestly.

"Well then what do you suggest?" He asked, almost sounding annoyed. We were both just pretty tired. Not only was it a whole day of traveling, but the traffic in some areas was just horrendous. I rubbed my fingers against my head, trying to calm my headache. "Neither of us will fit on that couch, to be honest."

"Then we'll just sleep together. In the bed. We’ll share the bed." I quickly added. Boy, was I tired. And of course, Ryan still caught it, raising that devilish eyebrow.

"Mmhmm." Was all he said. I slapped his arm.

"You know what I mean. Besides, best friends sleep in the same bed plenty. It's not..."

"I know, (y/n). I don't have a problem with it. I mean, as long as you don't sleep naked."

"Oh my god, you perv. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"What are you talking about? That's gross." He said, bringing his brows together and shaking his head at me, and we shared a laugh.

After we did our own night routines, I had gotten into my pjs, consisting of an old band t shirt and light weight gray shorts. I heard a groan from the bathroom.

"Well, shit."

"Everything okay in there?" I laughed.

"Yeah, fine. I, uh, I think I packed away my pajama pants..."

You made a face even though he couldn't see it. "I thought you didn't wear pajama pants."

"Uh, yeah…"

" _Oh_ ," you suddenly whispered, realizing. He, like most guys, slept in his boxers. But he didn't want to make you uncomfortable.

"Well, I mean, I'm wearing shorts so we’re kind of the same."

"Not really..."

"I mean, if you're uncomfortable..." I started

"It's not me being really uncomfortable with it, are you though? I mean, you're a lady so..."

I laughed at this. "Oh come on, were like bros. It's no biggie."

"Okay. If you're sure." He said.

"Yup." To be completely honest, it may have felt pretty awkward to me... And make me nervous for some weird reason.

He exited the bathroom soon after, and I plugged in my phone next to the bed, using it for some light reading before falling asleep. When I looked up at Ryan, it seemed as though he'd just looked away. And my eyes _kind of_ did watch a bit when I sat down and he took off his jeans before quickly going under the sheets. I sank lower down, returning my eyes to my phone but peaking at him every now and then, watching as he shifted.

"I'm sorry, I kind of move around some before I feel comfortable."

"It's alright," I assured him. "I do it a lot myself, too."

I finished my reading and put my phone on the table, then was surrounded in the darkness of the room. I shifted and turned to lay on my side, fixing the pillow to my liking. I let my heavy eyes fall closed, trying to give in to the sleep I know my body wanted. I shifted, and shifted again, now facing away from Ryan's side of the bed. I was finally starting to feel myself falling into sleep when a slightly heavy weight found my waist, just gently resting there. It took me a moment to fully sink into the fact that Ryan was cuddling me. He was fast asleep, and just naturally in his sleep found the warmth of my body to take in, and share his own warmth.

Well, it was kind of weird, but after a while I didn't mind it. I didn't mind it at all. It was… nice. Guys never cuddled me unless I asked for it, and even then it just didn't feel right. Ryan's arm, though, was comforting, welcoming. I felt safe. And so, it didn't take me long to fall asleep.

…

He blinked his eyes a few times, his nose picking up the smell of shampoo.

 _Wait_ , he thought, then he realized. She was right in front of him, their bodies close and warm, and, _oh_ , his arm was around her. When he tried to pull away, her hand seemed to pull it back, making a light whining noise at the loss of touch. He stilled, then let his hand fall back over her stomach, and they both shifted slightly. Ryan stayed staring at her body as she breathed slowly and peacefully, his hand rising and falling with her body. He didn’t know how to feel about this position. But, to be honest, he liked the feeling. So he just went back to sleep like that.

…

When I woke, his arm was still there and his body was even closer to mine, our bodies curving together perfectly and it was so warm and cozy and romantic... Wait, _what the hell was I saying_? I wanted to move out and away from his grasp before he woke up and it became much more awkward, but just as I was about to wiggle forward, he shifted and made some sort of groan. I paused, then sighed. He is going to wake up, and we’ll just forget this ever happened. Yeah.

His hand slowly left my waist and he turned and sat up.

“Morning,” He croaked, then cleared his throat.

“Uh, morning.” I said quietly in response. I swung my feet around to get up from the bed and went straight to the bathroom without even giving him a glance. It was just too awkward. I looked at myself in the mirror, gripping the sides of the sink. After throwing some water over my face, I wiped off and then walked out of the bathroom, and of course he was right in the middle of taking off his shirt, and, wow. And the way his hair fell after the shirt was over his head and…

“Shit, sorry... thought you’d be in there longer.”

“Ryan, please, it’s just a shirt; you’re a guy. Didn’t mean to walk in on your precious man ta-tas.” I joked, trying to play it off like I wasn’t just eyeing his body like a horny teenage girl.

“Well, you look like a deer caught in head lights just now.” He said before pulling on a bright blue t-shirt.

“Oh, just my morning face. Sorry,” I forced a laugh. He smiled and went about to packing up the few things he brought with us to the hotel room. I grabbed my clothes and went back to the bathroom, changed and gathered my things as well.

“Alright, let’s get out of here.” I said once it seemed all our things were ready to go, and with a nod, we exited and I was glad to leave the room that just was filled with soon to be awkward memories.

I really need to get a hold of myself.


	3. That Happened...

It was exhausting transferring the many boxes into the apartment. We unpacked only what we needed, and we’re glad to finally be using our legs after two days of driving but everything was getting sore now. I sat on the floor on our living room that contained only the TV and more boxes, and soon after Ryan walked in from the hallway after taking some boxes to the separate rooms. He stood, placing his hands on his hips as he huffed out a deep sigh.

“If there’s one more thing I actually do want to unpack, I think you know what it’ll be.” Ryan said, smirking as he opened up one box with the xbox 360, controllers and some games.

He had a whole additional box with more games, some of them PC games, and table top games. I smiled as he handed me a controller and began setting up the xbox to our new wifi.

“Oh, I was invited to an exclusive dinner for special accepted students with the dean and some other prestige of the college.”

“That’s awesome! What day is it?”

“It’s on Friday evening, and I just so happen to have a plus one.” I said, smiling up to him.

“Oh, really? Who’s the lucky one?” He asked, smirking.

“Well, I obviously don’t know anyone in Texas yet, so it’s you.”

“Stuck with boring old me, huh?” He chuckled.

“I am kind of living with you already, might as well enjoy a free, fancy dinner.”

“Yeah, I think my Friday evening should be clear. I have a few interviews this week, but I’m pretty sure there won’t be a conflict.”

“I would really hope there wouldn’t be. I want you there with me for this special event,” I said honestly. It did mean a lot to me for him to be there. I was sure to be nervous around all the respectable professionals I was soon to work with and wanted to impress, and having Ryan there would give me some reassurance and comfort. He knew how to give that look that said _everything’s okay_ and _you’ve got this_. His hugs were warm and full of care and protection, his smile encouraging and… perfect. I smiled at him.

“Of course, (y/n). I wouldn’t miss it.” He said, putting an arm around my shoulders when he was sitting next to me on the floor. I leaned into it. It was nice. Ryan was always so warm and his embrace so inviting. He let go, handing me the controller and starting up minecraft. “In honor of our new lives just beginning, let’s go destroy all the things.” He said, and we both laughed. It’s going to be awesome to have this kind of stuff every day.

…

I was all dressed up for the honors dinner, a stunning deep green knee-length dress that hugged my body nicely, and dark tights covering my legs. I had on classy black peep toe heels and dark green studs to match the outfit, and finished it off with classic red lipstick and light eyeliner. I gave myself a look in the full length mirror in my room, smiling as I approved the look. I made my way to the living room where Ryan stood, dressed up in a nice button-down light grey shirt and black dress pants and dress shoes. He turned around as he heard my heels click clack against the wood floor, and as I looked at him, I noticed he’d groomed his beard and his hair looked stunning. He was absolutely gorgeous, and the two of us just kind of stood 5 feet from each other, looking each other over for a moment before we chuckled quickly at each other.

“You look amazing,” I said at the same time he said “You look beautiful,” and we both smiled and laughed again. “Well, uh, thanks,” I said somewhat awkwardly, and he smirked and nodded.

“Yeah, it’s a very classy look. It’s nice, you know.” He continued.

“It’s what I was going for.” I shrugged. “Well, anyway, we should get going.”

“Yeah, of course.” Ryan said, following after me as I grabbed the keys to my new car.

The drive wasn’t too long or bad, thankfully. The two of us talked about upcoming games and had a friendly debate about a gaming company rumor. When we found the restaurant, Ryan peaked out to get a good look at the place. He let out a low whistle.

“Looks like a place for millionaires to dine.” He said.

I raised my eyebrows even though he wasn’t looking at me. “They are a pretty good grad school. They get lots of money. And I heard most of the people who work higher up in the school are at least millionares.”

“Hmf.” Ryan simply said. I parked the car, turning it off before we both got out. As I got around the car, I saw Ryan gazing at me with a smile and after looking away from his sparkling blue eyes, I realized he was holding out a hand. “Alright, all-star nerd, shall I escort you?”

I giggled. “ _I_ should be escorting _you_ , _plus-one_.” I said before winking and taking his arm as he rolled his eyes. He used his free hand to smooth back his already perfect hair as we walked toward the doors.

When we got up to the reservation desk, a tall dark-haired young woman smiled at us, and her eyeliner was pure perfection, complete and even cat lashes. I faintly wished I had as much skill as this girl I’d never met.

“Hello there, welcome, dinner for two?” She asked politely and I gently shook my head.

“Actually we’re here for the university honors dinner gathering.”

“Ah, yes, right this way,” She said, taking two menus before leading us to a large private dining room in the restaurant where several students and faculty were, some standing and chatting with glasses of wine in hand, others sitting at tables already. “Enjoy, and congratulations.” The hostess said before leaving. Just as I was about to turn to Ryan to comment about the restaurant, a professor came over to me in all smiles.

“(Y/N), hello, glad to have you here.” Professor Bearing said to me and I could smell the fancy cologne on him and tried not to make a face. I wasn’t a fan of strong cologne.

“Thank you for inviting me, Professor Bearing, it’s an honor.”

“You deserve it, truly.” He said, then turned to Ryan and smiling. “Is this your boyfriend?”

“Oh, no, actually, he’s a close friend of mine, and also my roommate. His name is…”

“James,” Ryan said before I could finish, holding out his hand to shake the professor’s. I gave Ryan a look.

“Mm,” He said, before giving us a slightly odd look but went right back to a pleasant smile. “Pleasure to meet you, James. Well, we’re still waiting on the rest of the party to arrive, so take a seat and enjoy some of the complimentary drinks.” The professor said, nodding once as he walked away.

“What is up with that, Ry?” I asked him, a hand on my hip and an eyebrow raised expectantly as he looked around, not even paying attention to me.

He shrugged, a smirk on his face. “Just felt like it, I guess.” He grabbed a water glass that was offered and took a sip before finally turning to face me. “I don’t know, do you think James sounds fancier?”

I shook my head at him, rolling eyes. “Who are you trying to impress?” I grabbed a glass of  white wine as it passed by. “I honestly prefer Ryan. It’s just weird to call you James.”

“Well, now I have to go by James all night so you’ll have to get used to it.”

“You’re just weird.” I said before pulling him to an empty table to sit at. “But seriously, why?” I asked as we were sat down and I crossed my legs.

“I honestly don’t know. I just said it. I don’t know. Whatever.” He said, laughing as he fixed his collar for the fifth time that night.

“Whatever.” I just said, taking a sip of the wine.

…

“Well, I have to get going, too. But seriously, (y/n), think about it. He’s fucking hot, funny, and already lives with you. You should bang him.” My friend, Sara, chuckled, pretty buzzed even though we were around school faculty. I rolled my eyes and swatted my hand at her.

“God, no, seriously, get over that. If _you_ want him, you can have him. Just don’t screw in our apartment, for god’s sake.” I said.

“Nah, I mean, it’s tempting, but I’m already talking to this guy anyway. I’ll see you in a week, alright?” Sara said, waving at someone else before looking back at me. I nodded and hugged her. I turned and hugged our other friend, Melissa.

“Melissa, please make sure she gets home alright.”

She laughed. “I’m her ride home, don’t worry.”

“My _ride_ , huh?” Sara said, giggling again. Melissa and I just shook our heads again.

“Alright, see ya.” I said. I turned around to go back to the table where Ryan sat, and some girl was talking to him, but he seemed bored but smiled up at me when he saw me. The girl looked over and also saw me.

“Hey, _James_ ,” I said, then saw the girl getting up to leave, clearly having lost at her attempts to talk to Ryan. “Ready to head out?”

“Absolutely,” He said, standing and pushing in his chair.

I raised an eyebrow. “That eager to leave? How come?”

He shook his head. “No, just, I’m tired, that’s all.”

“Alright then, let’s go.”

After getting on the road, he started laughing quietly to himself.

“Seriously, what’s up with you?” I asked him, keeping my eyes on the road as we traveled down the highway.

“Nothing.” He looked out the window then looked back. “Some girls were trying to flirt with me.”

“Ohh, slick guy. Getting the ladies there, huh? Wait, you don’t like that?” I asked.

He shrugged. “I mean, they’re all pretty smart, but… I don’t know, I’m just not really interested.”

“Oh, really?” I said, switching to the middle lane of the highway.

“I just… I don’t know.”

“Okay fine.” I said, and there was silence for a while, the only noise from the quiet radio.

“Did you have a good time?” He asked after a while.

“Yeah, I mean, the food and drinks were great, and free,” I laughed, and he laughed with me.

“It’s always nice to have.” He said. “Hey, (y/n), I’m really proud of you, you know?”

I smiled. “Thanks. Isn’t the first time I’ve heard you say that, but I appreciate it.”

“Well, you deserve to be praised as much as possible.”

“Sure, alright,” I laughed, and he smiled. Not too much longer we exited off the highway and only took a few more turns to arrive home. When we were inside, I made my way to my bedroom to change into something comfortable, and when I walked to the living room with my laptop, I plopped down on the couch and soon later Ryan walked in, still dressed in his formal wear. I smiled up at him, and after a moment of standing there, he walked over to his computer and desk in the corner of the room. After I checked up on a few things online, I said goodnight to Ryan and went up to my bedroom, about to undress and get ready for bed, when there was a knock on my door, which I’d realized was still open.

“Hey,” Ryan said, seeming somewhat shy for some reason.

“Hey,” I echoed, walking over closer to him by the door as he smiled at me.

“You, uh… you know, it’s not just that I wasn’t interested in those girls tonight…” He said.

“Um… okay? Its fine, Ry. I didn’t mean to be… I don’t know… I guess I just thought, you know, you’re a good looking guy and maybe be interested in one of them. You do say sometimes how you’re a little lonely sometimes, I should’ve figured you were joking…” I rambled before realizing he was inches from my face, and he leaned down to press a kiss to my lips. I was taken by surprise, and felt kind of weird about it, but it didn’t last long. He pulled away, then chuckled.

“Goodnight, (y/n).” He said, then walked away. I stood there and watched him, still processing what’d just happened.

I finally turned around and went to the bathroom, my hands resting at the sides of the sink as my mind still processed. I finally looked up to my shocked face in the mirror before whispering to myself, “He just kissed me.”

And after thinking about it more as I brushed my teeth, stripped to my underwear and got in my bed, I realized…

I wanted him to kiss me again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAH GUESS WHO DECIDED TO COME OFF WRITING HIATUS?  
> yeah. I did. I came back to re-read this story and realized how good it was going, and decided I wanted to add another chapter. I might add a few more, but *only* a few. You're welcome! Hope you liked~


	4. Quite the Contrary

“So…” I said in the silence the next night. All that day Ryan had seemed to try and avoid me – leaving early for work, pretending to be busy with extra work when he got home, and was trying to get out of dinner with me until I convinced him to have the dinner I’d made for us. Now we were both full, and he was picking at his food like a child until I cleared my throat after getting no answer.

“What?” He said sharply, scaring me. He made an apologetic face after. “Sorry,” he whispered quietly.

“You don’t think I’m just going to forget last night, do you?” I said, getting straight to the point after being so fed up. I sighed, and then looked at him carefully. He wasn’t looking at me, but rather staring at the food, hands crossed in front of his plate, thumbs idly dwindling, biting his lip as he furrowed his brows. “Ryan, please. Just look at me.”

Ryan finally, slowly looked up. It was like looking into the eyes of a shy child. _This is so stupid_ , I thought to myself.

“What’s gotten into you? You’re always so confident and sure of yourself… and then…”

“And then I kissed you.” He interrupted. I stopped talking, staring at him as he finally gather himself and started to look more himself, but frustrated. He sighed. “Look, deep down you know the kind of dork I am. That I wasn’t always that confident, strong guy you’re living with now. But, you make me the shiest I’ve ever been now that I’ve basically admitted how I feel. Well, more of that I’ve expressed it now.”

He paused, not making eye contact. “It’s stupid,” He continued, shaking his head. “I shouldn’t have…”

“No!” I said quickly, and he stopped. We both stared at each other across that kitchen table for what felt like hours before I stood up, walked over to his side and pulled him out of his seat, tugging at the collar of his shirt, and he stood, the chair sliding back harshly against the tiled floor. He looked deep into my eyes, his deep blue ones sparkling with wonder. I could lose myself in them a thousand times over.

And then, with the hand still fisted into his shirt, I pulled him forward gently to kiss his lips passionately, much longer than the peck last night. It didn’t take him long to respond back with just as much passion, his hands going to my sides gently, as my other hand went up to the side of his face. Moments later, our faces hovered millimeters from each other, breathing carefully, and our eyes locked.

“You definitely should have. I’m glad you did.” I said. He smiled wide, his cheeks seeming to gain a slight pink tinge that made me giggle.

“Well…wow…” He said; it was all he could say.

“James Ryan Haywood, at a loss for words? Surely must be the end of the world.” I joked, getting a light chuckle out of him.

“Quite the contrary,” He remarked, giving me that dangerously charming smirk. “It’s a whole new beginning. And I quite enjoy it.”

“So do I.” I responded. He pulled me in for a quick kiss, and then pulled me by my hand to the living room where we continued the night playing on xbox and just being us, the way we always were. Except for all the kisses and cuddles that happened after that. Needless to say, it was a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey. Another month passed and finally I update... yeah I know I suck. Probably gonna have one last chapter after this. Don't know when I'll write it though. Hope you enjoyed!  
> (sorry it's so short)


End file.
